Burst of Power!
Summary Xeno Kakarot and the others recover from the battle and decide to head to the barren planet to assist in the battle but unlike Goku; Xeno Kakarot was never taught Instant Transmission and instead have Chronoa send them to the planet in order to join the battle. They arrive as they witness Cooler fires his 100% Metal Super Nova at Mythic and watches as it manages to dig the Shadow Dragon into the ground as he attempts to stop the energy sphere. They continue the struggle as Mythic attempts to push it back while Cooler continues to pool his power into the energy sphere. Eventually; Mythic begins to overpower Cooler and pushes the energy sphere back as he runs across the ground and kicks the energy sphere into space. Mythic clotheslines Cooler before hitting Dial with a Lariat before elbowing him in the chest and sends him into the ground leaving him a crater as he reverts to his true form and Cooler reverts back to his True Form. Mythic prepares to kill the two but Xeno Kakarot saves them and attempts to get them away from the Shadow Dragon but he is knocked down as he attempts to kill and refers to it as the way of showing his appreciation. Xeno Kakarot powers up to Super Saiyan 4 and attempts to stop Mythic, but is knocked like nothing as the Shadow Dragon darts directly towards his previous opponents only for Xeno Kakarot to move them out of the way again and attempts to knock him down with a kick to back but is slammed into the ground before being punched in the gut and sending him into ground as Xeno Kakarot coughs up blood while Xeno Trunks powers up to Super Saiyan 3 as Xeno Raditz becomes Super Saiyan 4 before the two proceed to attack Mythic as Xeno Kakarot recovers and keeps Cooler and Dial safe from the Shadow Dragon. As he about to move the two; Xeno Kakarot is kicked in the back of the head as he is about to move two and sent flying into a cliff. He gets up and notices that Xeno Trunks and Xeno Raditz were already dispatched as Mythic is about to kill Cooler. However, Xeno Trunks channels his powers and as a result he enters an unusual form. Despite the new power; Xeno Trunks is unable to injure Mythic and is knocked to the ground while Chronoa decides to allow a full moon to cast over the planet by speeding up the moon's orbit duration and allows Xeno Trunks to transform into the Golden Great Ape form. He rampages throughout the area as Mythic overpowers him with ease and knocks him into the ground before Xeno Trunks loses interest in the Shadow Dragon and leaves the area with Xeno Raditz in the pursuit while Xeno Kakarot is left to protect Dial and Cooler on his own. Enraged and annoyed by Mythic's persistence he explodes in rage as he power causes the weather to change as Golden Great Ape Trunks senses Xeno Kakarot's power and in response regains control of his transformation as flash of ki from is spotted by Mythic as he watches Xeno Kakarot's burst of power and results in the ground beginning the collapse around him as he transforms into Legendary Super Saiyan 4. He proceeds to attack Mythic and is able to make flinch as he knocks him into the ground and continues to pummel him until he retaliates and knocks him into the ground with a double axe handle and spin kicks him into a cliff before finally elbowing him into the ground. Xeno Kakarot recovers and grabs Mythic by the face before slamming into the ground. Mythic kicks the Saiyan off him and shoulder charges him into a cliff before taking few steps back.